1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reclosable dispensing cartons, and more particularly to a shaker type dispensing carton with pouring holes in a top wall intermediate closure flap and a outer closure flap pull-up portion for covering the holes upon carton closure.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,020,680 2,470,388 2,593,019 2,983,422 3,395,848 3,438,565 3,971,506 4,015,768 4,019,673 4,113,103 4,308,956 RE 31,425 4,706,875 5,007,542 5,044,503 5,205,480 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a shaker type reclosable dispensing carton which includes an intermediate top closure flap having poring holes located in a depressible portion of the flap which can be depressed into the plane of underlying flaps, when the carton is reclosed, to allow a hinged outer closure flap pull-up portion to be depressed into the plane of the intermediate flap to effect a friction type locking closure.